


Dommages collatéraux

by Suzanne_Ely



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne_Ely/pseuds/Suzanne_Ely
Summary: Un rendez-vous qui tourne mal plonge l’équipe de Gibbs dans le désarroi. Aidé de ses collègues, Tony doit faire la lumière sur cet événement traumatisant et prouver qu’il a l’étoffe d’un leader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction fut initialement écrite en février-mars 2006 (soit pendant la diffusion de la saison 3), elle se déroule bien avant l’épisode « Hiatus ». La version 2017 est entièrement revue et améliorée (mais se déroule toujours quelque part pendant la saison 3 !).

Lèvres serrées, Anthony DiNozzo venait de réaliser qu’il était devenu chef d’équipe. Il l’avait compris lorsque McGee l’avait regardé de ses yeux surpris et effrayés. L’agent expérimenté n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur. Il devait les sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Correction, du pétrin dans lequel Gibbs les avait entraînés. Leur supérieur était à peine conscient et les deux hommes le traînaient plus qu’ils ne le portaient à travers les couloirs du bâtiment labyrinthique. McGee s’était lancé dans une série d’interrogations destinées à apporter des éléments de réponse à ce qui avait provoqué cette situation, mais DiNozzo le fit taire d’un « la ferme ! » autoritaire, avant d’ajouter :

« Chaque chose en son temps. On s’occupera de ça quand on sera sorti de là. »

Lorsqu’ils débouchèrent sur une cage d’escalier, ils s’abstinrent de crier victoire. A l’image de certains hôpitaux – certains niveaux étaient plus ou moins indépendants. Les escaliers conduisaient quelques étages plus haut ou plus bas, avant de s’interrompre. Il fallait ensuite chercher une nouvelle issue. Les ascenseurs avaient été mis hors d’usage après la première déflagration et DiNozzo craignait d’autres explosions. Il lui semblait être enfermé depuis des heures quand seules quelques minutes venaient seulement de s’écouler. La voix de McGee s’éleva soudain, alors qu’ils atteingnaient le troisième étage et la fin de l’escalier descendant.

« Il n’a pas l’air bien. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la cage d’escalier et étendirent leur supérieur sur le sol du couloir, examinant ses blessures. Leroy Jethro Gibbs n’était pas indestructible. Timothy prétendait qu’il était grièvement blessé, un diagnostic que Tony partageait sans toutefois l’admettre. Le visage de Gibbs portait des traces de brûlure, ses mains étaient ensanglantées, quant à ses vêtements, ils étaient déchirés ou brûlés par endroit. L’agent offrait un triste spectacle. Il ouvrit tout à coup les yeux et une bouffée d’espoir envahit ses compagnons. Son regard exprimait la confusion et lorsqu’il parla, les mots étaient incohérents.

« État de choc, » voulut dire McGee, mais sa voix fut étouffée par le bruit d’une explosion qui secoua le bâtiment.

Il eut le même réflexe que DiNozzo qui venait de faire bouclier de son corps pour protéger le blessé qui ne semblait pas réaliser la gravité de la situation. Il bégayait des paroles inintelligibles.

« Il faut bouger, » ordonna Tony. « J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tout le bâtiment va y passer. »

Son collègue ne l’écoutait pas. Distrait, il observait la porte de la cage d’escalier, ou plutôt par la fumée grisâtre qui s’infiltrait par-dessous.

« Et si c’était ce qui a mis Gibbs dans cet état ? » Demanda le Bleu d’un ton inquiet.

« On fera des paris plus tard ! » S’exclama DiNozzo, qui venait de trouver une raison supplémentaire de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Les deux agents se saisirent de leur précieux fardeau et accélérèrent la cadence. Une même pensée les obsédait : qu’adviendrait-il si l’étrange fumée se propageait déjà dans les étages inférieurs ?

« On sautera par une fenêtre, » grogna Tony à voix haute.

« Ça le tuera ! » Répondit Timothy.

Ils atteignirent une nouvelle porte palière et retinrent leur souffle en l’ouvrant. En découvrant une volée de marches qui les rapprochait de la liberté, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et se hâtèrent de descendre.

Ils s’abattirent brutalement sur le sol d’un entre-étage.

« C’était quoi, ça ? » Gémit McGee.

« Une explosion. »

Le bâtiment avait tremblé à nouveau, les projetant à terre.

« Tony ? »

« Le Bleu, si c’est pour me dire que Gibbs est tombé en syncope, je ne suis pas aveugle. »

« Et si la fumée avait pour but d’anesthésier tous ceux qui se trouvent à l’intérieur ? Ce n’est pas logique que nous n’ayons rencontré personne. Et où sont les secours ? Quelqu’un a bien dû entendre les explosions ! »

DiNozzo devait admettre qu’il avait raison. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Le bâtiment ne pouvait être désert, c’était impossible. Il était près de sept heures du matin, certains employés devaient être présents, quant aux autres, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. L’agent se souvient qu’il avait enclenché l’alarme lorsqu’il était entré dans l’immeuble…

« On y va, McGee, » décréta-t-il fermement, en se saisissant de Gibbs.

Anthony DiNozzo préférait ne pas penser aux victimes qu’ils abandonnaient derrière eux…


	2. Chapter 2

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur la pelouse, en face du bâtiment qu’ils venaient de quitter. Couché dans l’herbe, Tony rappela le numéro d’urgence. Il invectiva son interlocuteur sur le thème de la lenteur des secours et apprit au passage qu’ils étaient en route. McGee examinait les blessures de leur supérieur qui n’avait pas repris connaissance. L’agent se sentait impuissant et surtout inquiet. Il remarqua le regard de DiNozzo posé sur lui. Son visage exprimait une bienveillance qui lui était peu coutumière et il devina que son collègue partageait ses craintes.

En entendant le bruit caractéristique des pompiers et d’une ambulance, ils soupirèrent en chœur.

« La cavalerie arrive, Gibbs. »

Il reporta son attention sur l’immeuble et nota qu’il semblait se disloquer aile par aile à mesure que le ballet des explosions s’enchaînait. Son intuition lui soufflait que la démolition du bâtiment avait été programmée.

Les secours arrivèrent.

Gibbs fut immédiatement pris en charge et l’ambulance repartit toute sirène hurlante. Le peu qu’il restait de l’immeuble s’effondra au moment où la nouvelle parvint aux forces de l’ordre : un permis de démolition avait été accordé à Chapman Pharmaceutics.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que c’était prévu ? Que mon boss n’aurait jamais dû se trouver là ? » Hurla presque DiNozzo.

« Personne n’aurait dû être présent, à l’exception des démolisseurs, » répliqua sèchement l’inspecteur de police dépêché sur les lieux.

Son ton suggérait une certaine déception. Tony le soupçonna d’avoir espéré découvrir une scène de crime impressionnante qui lui aurait valu l’attention de la presse.

« Où était le personnel chargé de la démolition ? » Intervint McGee. « Même si les explosions sont automatisées, un périmètre de sécurité aurait dû être mis en place. Or il n’y avait aucune indication nulle part ! »

Le policier regarda autour de lui.

« Effectivement, vous avez raison, c’est bizarre. Je vais ouvrir une enquête. »

« Faites donc cela, » répliqua DiNozzo. « Nous allons faire de même. L’homme qui a été blessé ici ce matin est l’un de nos meilleurs agents. Le responsable ne restera pas longtemps impuni. »

Il fit une pause et ajouta : « Au fait, le corps que vous retirerez des décombres est à envoyer à notre médecin légiste. »

Mal à l’aise devant l’attitude de son collègue, McGee craignit un instant que son interlocuteur ne lui dispute la juridiction. Il se contenta de hausser des épaules, avant de s’éloigner pour téléphoner.

Tony se dirigea à grands pas vers sa voiture et Timothy lui emboîta le pas.

« Si Ari n’était pas mort, j’aurais parié sur lui. »

« Euh… »

« C’est du Ari tout craché. Piéger Gibbs pour se débarrasser de lui. »

Il démarra en trombe, les mains crispées sur le volant.

« On a déjà perdu Kate, ça ne suffit donc pas ? » Gronda-t-il.

« Tony ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu as raté la sortie… »


	3. Chapter 3

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Tony avait l’allure d’un naufragé. De sa place, il voyait les bureaux de Kate et de Gibbs, vides tous les deux. Il avait chargé McGee de prévenir Abby. Connaissant la scientifique, elle serait bouleversée et Timothy était le plus à même de trouver les mots justes.

DiNozzo se repassa une nouvelle fois le film des derniers événements.

Lorsque son chef l’avait appelé aux aurores, le sommant d’être sur le parking à six heures tapantes, l’agent n’avait posé aucune question. Il avait contacté le Bleu pour lui transmettre la même consigne, avant de s’habiller en hâte pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous.

Il y avait retrouvé Gibbs, aussi taciturne qu’à son habitude. Il nota cependant une anomalie : l’absence d’un gobelet de café dans sa main. Quelque chose semblait le préoccuper. Il avait conduit à tombeau ouvert et ce n’était qu’une fois arrivés sur le site de Chapman Pharmaceutics que Tony l’avait interrogé :

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ? »

À sa grande surprise, Gibbs ne l’avait pas envoyé promener.

« J’ai reçu un tuyau concernant une menace imminente sur une installation militaire. »

« D’une source fiable ? »

Le règlement leur imposait de vérifier les informations ou renseignements reçus et de rédiger un rapport avant toute action. Gibbs s’était affranchi de ces formalités. Soit son instinct lui dictait que le tuyau en question était à prendre au sérieux, soit il connaissait personnellement son auteur. En guise de réponse, l’agent tendit deux kits d’oreillettes à DiNozzo.

« Gardez l’œil ouvert. »

Tony avait compris que toute forme de danger n’était pas à exclure. Il regretta l’absence de Kate. Elle aurait su comment réagir. Lui s’était contenté d’un petit rire, suivi d’une imitation de Keanu Reeves dans « Matrix », en voyant son supérieur se diriger d’un pas décidé vers le bâtiment.

Une seule fenêtre était éclairée au cinquième étage, offrant un contraste avec la pénombre environnante. Une aube grise commençait à poindre, annonciatrice d’une nouvelle journée monotone.

« McGee ! Oh le Bleu, on se réveille ! »

L’interpelé, installé à l’arrière du véhicule, grommela. DiNozzo se retourna et parvint à lui donner quelques claques. Timothy protesta bruyamment.

« Ca suffit vous deux ! »

La voix de Gibbs résonna dans l’oreillette.

« Oui, patron ! »

Les deux agents le virent pénétrer dans l’immeuble. Des grésillements commencèrent à parasiter leur système de communication.

« Ils ont dû installer un brouilleur pour empêcher toute forme d’espionnage industriel, » supposa McGee. « Gibbs, vous êtes toujours là ? »

Un chuintement inaudible fut la seule réponse.

« Je n’aime pas ça, Tony… »

« Allons, le Bleu, ne fais pas ta chochotte. Si ça se trouve, il est dans l’ascenseur, c’est pour ça que la réception est bloquée. Tu ne t’imagines quand même pas qu’il va grimper les cinq étages à pied ? » 

« J’ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

DiNozzo éclata de rire et se retourna vers son collègue :

« Ah oui ? Depuis quand tu… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Une explosion secoua le bâtiment.

« C’était quoi, ça ?! » Cria Tony, en proie à une soudaine frénésie.

Il sortit de la voiture, aussitôt imité par McGee.

« Je le savais… » Murmura ce dernier d’une voix blanche.

La lumière dans le bureau du cinquième étage avait été remplacée par des flammes.

« Gibbs ! » Appela DiNozzo dans le micro.

Il n’obtint aucune réponse. Déterminé à porter secours à son supérieur, il s’élança vers le bâtiment, tandis que Timothy composait le numéro d’urgence. Le téléphone collé à l’oreille, il courut à son tour vers l’immeuble tout en renseignant l’opératrice.


End file.
